The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a board having the same.
As electronic components using a ceramic material, capacitors, inductors, a piezoelectric material, varistors, thermistors, and the like may be used.
Among these ceramic electronic components, multilayer ceramic capacitors (MLCCs) have advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, ease of mounting, and the like.
The multilayer ceramic capacitors are chip-shaped condensers mounted on boards of several electronic products such as computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular phones, and the like, to serve to be charged with electricity or discharge electricity, and have various sizes and multilayer forms according to the use and capacitance thereof.
Particularly, in accordance with the recent trend toward the miniaturization of electronic products, micro-miniaturized and super high capacitance multilayer ceramic capacitors have been required in electronic products.
Therefore, multilayer ceramic capacitors in which thicknesses of dielectric layers and internal electrodes are decreased for implementations of micro-miniaturized electronic products and a number of dielectric layers are stacked for implementations of super high capacitance electronic products have been manufactured.
In this case, a plating solution may infiltrate through a portion of an external electrode having a thin thickness and a low degree of densification on a surface of the capacitor to which the internal electrode is exposed, such that moisture resistance reliability, high-temperature load reliability, or the like, may be deteriorated.